


day 2 - accidents

by im_on_craic



Series: oihina week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, M/M, four + one fic, oh no, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_on_craic/pseuds/im_on_craic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four accidents Oikawa recalled, and one he wishes he could forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	day 2 - accidents

Meeting Hinata was, like every other thing in their relationship, an accident. 

 

He remembered taking his morning jog one day and stumbling into a radiant ball of sunshine. Said ball of sunshine had been chasing after his dog, who'd accidentally slipped out of its loose leash and made a beeline towards the park. They'd laughed it off and exchanged names, and Oikawa doesn't remember being as enthralled with a person as he was with Hinata. Walking around the park with Hinata was a surreal experience; everyone knew the kid and his dog. It was the most bizarre morning Oikawa had in a while. He'd barely managed to gather the courage to ask for his number.

 

He remembered their first few dates, which all somehow ended with Hinata or Oikawa (or in some cases, both) covered in various amounts of food. He knew Hinata had been clumsy from their first encounter, but taking him out to eat was something else. It wasn't that he spilled his food while he ate, but rather other people spilled food onto him. It was years of clumsiness stacked upon years of bad luck. He even made sure to plan a date where no food would be involved, but somehow, accidents happened, and Hinata ended up with a shirt covered in ice cream and a small child sobbing in his arms. Oikawa just didn't get it.

 

He remembered finally introducing Shouyo as his boyfriend to his roommate Hajime, and watching in sheer terror as Shouyo had stumbled down the stairs and taken an equally startled Iwa-chan with him. Iwa-chan, ever the angel, had consistently told Shouyo it was okay (even if the bruise on his arm said otherwise) when Shouyo's eyes filled with unshed tears. To this day, Oikawa cannot figure out how Shouyo had managed to slip down all eight stairs. 

 

Oikawa remembered giving the key for his newly bought apartment to Shouyo, and watching the joy spread across his cherub-like features. Aaaand he remembers seeing the guilt flush his face three days later when Hinata lost it. Truthfully, it had never even left the apartment. Shouyo had forgotten it there seconds after Oikawa handed it to him. Instead, he had been more preoccupied with kissing the air out of Oikawa. Oikawa wasn't mad.

 

Shouyo was a tornado and he'd managed to alter the calm order Oikawa had in his life up until their first chance meeting. But the thing about Shouyo was that he didn't bring the destructive part of a cyclone with him (unless it was in the kitchen). He brought a wave of variation into Oikawa's everyday life in a way Oikawa had never known possible. 

 

Oikawa remembered many things about their relationship. He remembered moments when he had been so absolutely entranced by his smaller boyfriend, and moments when he'd wished for space from him. On the contrary, it was hard to _forget_ any moment he'd spent with Shouyo. He had become so used to the hectic life Shouyo had brought, that moments without him began to slip from his memory banks. He had become so accustomed to the constant accidents that happened around Shouyo and his bad luck, that he began to dismiss them as accidents. Shouyo himself had become so used to his clumsiness, that he even laughed it off. He didn't see it as bad luck, but instead as experiences he would get to retell later on. And retell he did.

 

He'd come home everyday with new stories, his lips moving so fast, Oikawa always wondered how they weren't dry. _tooru, you won't believe what happened today, the craziest thing, it was so funny, i wish you could have been there._ It was endearing, and if Shouyo sat on his lap to tell him about the day's accidents, Oikawa didn't mind.

 

 

 

 

One night, Shouyo steps onto the street just as a car comes barreling down the road. 

 

"It was an accident," the driver says, later, when the Hinata family and Oikawa have to sit through a jury trial, one week after Shouyo's funeral. 


End file.
